


Confession

by marumafan



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marumafan/pseuds/marumafan
Summary: A post novel 17, yuuram fanfic. Mostly novel canon but some things were completely made up for this fic. Cute yuuram, no sexy stuff. Swearing.  WARNING: Wolf’s POV that turns into Yuuri’s POV. (It's called art people, don't try to make me change it)





	

The morning light slowly crept into our room on that spring day. Pitch-black curtains continued to fight a lost battle when I felt the sheets move swish-swash early in the morning. Footsteps, clothes rustling, a shoe, then the other. Conrad’s voice and the door closing. I slept for a while until a knock on the door interrupted a very interesting dream where I was making out with a maidmer lord. I better keep that to myself.

The maid in an impeccable apron wished me a good morning while opening the curtains and leaving breakfast and the Shin Nichi on the table. The window shook as the wind cradled the treetops.

I guess it’s time to get up.

Saying that my hair was unruly would be an understatement. Why does he always make me bathe with him at night? Once my hair dries up it always gets puffy like this. At least it isn’t summer yet. That’s when the serious hair styling brushes need to come out. I wet the comb under the stream of water and tidy up my hair. Perfect. Wait, is my hair getting longer? How long has it been since the last time I cut it? Eight… ten months? I went back to the room, sat on my chair and began to read the news while sipping my tea.

The door opened and he came in skipping. He’s in a good mood today.

\- Morning!

\- Good morning. Enjoyed your exercise?

\- Yeah! And I got to see a flock of engiwarui birds flying in parallel lines one behind the other, why do they do that?

\- Well…. on a day like today, it seems that flying behind other birds helps them gain speed without using as much energy.

\- Aerodynamics? Do you know about that?

\- A-ero… what? I’m not sure what you mean… I read it an Introduction to Logic book.

\- Huh….

He scrambled through the towel drawer and took a green towel out. The green one? What happened to the white one? Now that I think about it I haven’t seen it in a while. Did the maids misplace it? It has the maou’s emblem, how could they miss that?

\- I’ll take a quick shower.

\- You really need to study more

\- Yes, yes.

Okay, quick. Can I really go into the bathroom and continue talking about birds? I probably should stop nagging him about his studies, he has a two-hour lesson ahea… The towel!

Yes! Now I can follow him.

\- So what happened to your towel? The one with the maou emblem on it? I haven’t seen it in a while. - I casually walked into the bathroom and leaned against the door frame.

-Ah…. yeah, that I huh… right? Like I haven’t seen it in a while…

Why is he stumbling his words? Hmmmm…. so it wasn’t the maids. You did something to it didn’t you?

-You did something to it, didn’t you?

-What, no!

-Did you dry off Ao’s head with it and she ate it or something?

-No! I mean… I don’t know, I mean no.

Let it go, Wolfram. He isn’t going to say anything. By the tone he’s using, he’s too embarrassed to admit what he did with the stupid towel.

\- I’ll order a replacement.

\- Yeah, that’s a good idea. I must have misplaced it somewhere. Heh….

\- Henachoko - and then I had to turn around. Our conversation was over.

Mornings go by so slowly. Tea, paperwork. Stronger tea, more paperwork. Finally he shows up. Today he looks exhausted, while Gunter glows accomplished. If he wouldn’t be so disgusting I would never let Yuuri alone in a room with him. Thank goodness for the decline in his overall appearance and character since Yuuri’s arrival.

I hurry to the teapot and I hear a whimper behind me but it’s too late, I’ve already poured the cup and I’m approaching his desk. Poor thing, he has black bags under his eyes.

\- With honey.

\- Hehe. Thanks.

What’s funny about tea with honey? Anyways, he takes a sip and I smile. Then he smiles. The sugary liquid seems to give him some energy.

\- How many documents do I have to review?

\- Twenty-five - Says older brother as I walk away.

\- Oh…

\- By the way, Greta’s joining us for lunch today

\- Nice! My little Greta!!!

-Hmph.

Stop being so cute.

The morning quickly turned into chaos, when Yuuri, after getting up to get a refill managed to spill its contents on seventeen unsigned documents, which had to be rewritten.  
But by noon, Greta burst into the office announcing the official lunch-break.

Right on time, my little honey-chan. I can’t write another document, my hand is so sore. How was school today? Did you do well on your test? How was acting class? But of course I’ll let Yuuri ask those questions, only asking those that he forgets to ask.

\- So, you know, you know, you know? Lea said she was getting a new baby brother or sister !

\- How cute!

\- Yeah, in two years! Their mother just told them!

\- What two years?

\- Of course, mazoku pregnancies take 3 years.

\- ….Those poor mazoku mothers….

\- What did you say?

\- Ahaha… nothing.

\- So you know? And like… Greta was so happy and everyone was so happy, you know?

\- Aha.

\- And then they asked me when my otosanzu were going to get married…..

\- Eh….? Why all of a….?

\- Oh, and what did you say?

\- I said “soon”

\- Now, listen Greta….

\- See Yuuri? Even children are looking forward to it! Why don’t you just admit your feelings already and….

\- Okay, how many times will I have to say this!? I want a bride! A woman! I want to marry a woman! Greta, why did you….?

\- ……………………………….

\- I mean…

\- Otousan!

I only remember hearing the sound of my chair hitting the floor. I felt dazed, surrounded by a thick, dark cloud of fire, smoke and anger. Fuck your stupid documents on the stupid record crops of western Gyllenhaal. I walked swiftly, ignoring the voices that called me from behind, left the castle, got on my horse and rode… Fire. Hot, burning, all-consuming…. red with black smoke coming out of it and then… more fire.

I got off the horse, tied it up to a tree and then, I ran. I ran until my side hurt and the air burned the back of my throat. I then fell to my knees and stayed like that until my burning legs, stomach, throat and head were cooled by the wind. The defiant, powerful wind that embraces everything in its path.

I bet …. it’ll rain today.

I walked back to my horse and rode back home. It seems that my fit only lasted about two hours. Which means… it’s still working hours. I walked into that office and made my best to avoid all the looks I could feel on me. Older brother and Gunter quickly found an excuse to leave us alone. Fuck this.

\- I need to go to the library…

\- Please stay

\- I need to look up some information that we lost - I grabbed some paper and ink and turned towards the door.

\- I’m telling you that….

\- I have work to do!

\- Wolfram !

But my boots were nearing the door already. As I extended my arm to get the doorknob,

\- Fine! Then I order you!

I stopped.

\- Shut up and sit down, all right?

Fine.

I’ll shut up and sit down.

I move towards him and sit on the couch next to the bookcase. He looks at me from above as our heights are now uneven and then quickly starts looking around the room. He goes to his desk, tries to move his big chair, and then fails, almost knocking the ink container on the newly written documents. Then he reaches for a stool under the desk no one uses and sits in front of me. Can you just get this over with ?

He smiles and sighs.

\- I’m sorry…. What I did was wrong… No.- he corrected himself- It was mean.

I look into his black eyes.

\- But you… you just don’t get it.

What don’t I get?

He paused looking at the ceiling, as if the words were written up there somewhere.

\- You know…. you know how you used to feel about humans?

You’re bringing this up now?

\- Before I got here I mean… Not just you but pretty much everyone in the country?

This doesn’t sound like an apology.

\- I mean, I understand. You hated them and they hated you. Mazokus felt that humans were inferior to them and humans felt that mazokus were dangerous because of their powers. At any rate you hated each other.

Yes, so?

\- That hate caused centuries of war. These wars fueled more hate which was taught to children and to those children’s children. In the end, nobody even knew exactly what they hated about each other. War was an excuse to validate the hate.

A bitter smile surfaced on his beautiful face.

\- But there was something that made it easy to hate each other. And that’s the fact that you are different.

I know you think I’m saying something stupid but please just bear with me.

\- I mean … you know what I mean, right? You’d see a human and even if you allowed them to live in your country, they were still different. Frowned upon. Cast aside. If they married other humans they were at fault because they didn’t want to mix with mazokus, if they married mazokus they were mixing the mazoku blood with their children. There just wasn’t anything that they could do to fit in.

Please don’t flash those emerald greens at me like that. I’m not blaming you for everything that mazokus have done. Can you please stop being so angry for a second?

\- I know that a highborn like you would have a hard time putting himself in their shoes but just picture it for a moment. Being hated for being what you are. Can you imagine being ostracized like this in your own country? Well… that’s what it’s like for guys who like guys where I come from. Or girls who like girls. They are… frown upon, cast aside. People talk about them behind their backs, even if they only know this one thing about them. Other people feel they have a right to comment on their lives, whisper, judge. They are labeled, not by their skills but simply by who they like. And they’re all… well, they’re like humans in Shin Makoku.

Don’t look at me like that.

\- Now, imagine for a moment… that you were a human that could pretend to be mazoku in Shin Makoku and no one would be able to tell that you’re not. Would you really pass on that opportunity? The opportunity of being accepted in the world that you live in? So let’s say that ‘you’ as a kid, when the other kids at the park would ask you some questions, you’d reply like a mazoku. You’d tell them you’re a mazoku and they…. they wouldn’t be able to tell that you’re not. They would all believe the lies you tell them. You’d create a new life for yourself. Then you’d tell yourself those lies over and over again…. a-a-and then you’d start beliving them too! You would convince yourself, believe your lies…a-and push away all those thoughts in the back of your head that tell you, you’re a fake. And if someone were to insult humans you…. y-you would hold back hitting them a-a-and instead you’d smile and agree… making the lies go deeper into your core. And so your lies….they would grow with you, grow older with you because it’s what you are now, how you’re perceived. And then one day….imagine that one day someone finds out your dirty little secret…. And you’re running around like a headless chicken because crap! They know! And…. to make it worse t-they … they wanna tell everyone…

Are your eyes getting red? You can’t cry. If you cry, then I’ll cry. Don’t cry.

\- They wanna tell everyone …. you’re a big, fat fraud.

I went ahead and started crying first, broken voice and all. I wipe my eyes and look at you. Shit! Now I made you cry. I stand up to sit next to you on the couch and as I lower my body next to yours, my right palm traces the shape of your head and your face. My middle finger runs through your jawbone, then my index across your chin. I put my forehead against your lips and rest my right hand on your shoulder. I never really get a chance to touch your shoulders. They’re so strong even though you look like a fragile little angel; and then I remember that you’re physically and mentally stronger than I am and I let my head fall to the collar of your shirt, as your tears wet my bare neck.

A breeze sneaks in from behind and send chills up my spine. Such a windy day today.

\- You should have talked to me about this sooner. I would have kept your secret. -you smiled

\- No way - I look back up into your eyes and my hands betray me holding your face in them- I love that you always tell the truth.

Those green lakes bathed in the light of your eyelashes open wide in surprise. I bet you think it’s stupid I have such peasant tastes. Perhaps nobles prefer pretty lies to grating truths.

\- Even if your words are harsh, I love that you’re always so honest.

I bump your nose with my forehead, smile and speak softly towards your chest:

\- I’ll tell them myself. I’ll tell everyone I’m a big, fat liar….. But I need some time.

When I separate myself from your warmth and open my eyes, you’re staring blankly at me and your shoulders have stiffen. You nod and smile back at me.

\- Take your time - you say as you get up and pat me on the shoulder before you pick up your paper and ink and leave me behind.

Wait, that’s it? You didn’t even try to kiss me.


End file.
